


Down

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Rated E For Nekkid [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, M/M, Post Mission Fic, Praise Kink, Semi Public Scenes, Spreader Bars, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Tender smut, Thundershield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Prompt: D/s au. Dom Thor needs to bring Sub Steve down after a battle which leads to Cockwarming Steve in the Quinjet. And then Thor worshipping him once they’re at the tower, because Steve did so well, with praise and multiple orgasms.(No Applicable warnings other than nekkidness and an absurd amount of Thor being wonderful to Steve.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: Rated E For Nekkid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860217
Comments: 18
Kudos: 343





	Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you follow my writing you know my very few ventures into D/s tend to be fairly low key, so this prompt was a first for me! I hope you like it!

It was a bad day. Steve was tense, the Captain was _tense_ , brittle, damn near ready to snap and those around him gave the volatile soldier room to breathe, room to walk, room to exist without them encroaching on his borders, on his boundaries, on his _being_. 

It was a bad day and Steve was _tense_ , biting at the inside of his cheek until it bled and worrying at his bottom lip until it split beneath his teeth. Chewing at a hang nail, grinding his teeth until his face ached, clenching his jaw until a migraine burst sharp and painful behind his temples. 

It was a bad day and the Captain needed to fall apart, he needed to collapse but he was held together only by the cameras in the area and the reporters asking questions because he was a Dom, because they _thought_ he was a Dom, that’s what the papers had said after Project Rebirth– a successful change from undesirable to a pinnacle of manhood, from submissive to Dominant, perfect perfect perfect and a perfect Dom wouldn’t crumble to pieces after a hard day, no a perfect Dom would–

“Down.” Thor’s voice cracked like thunder, louder than necessary for the hyper sensitive systems in the Quinjet and the cargo doors obediently closed down for the demi-god, sealing the team inside with a quiet hiss and then the thrum of powerful engines as the jet lifted off and headed towards home. 

It was a bad day and Steve was tense but the moment they were airborne he turned his gaze towards the Dom, towards _his_ Dom, towards the only person who could bring the Captain out of his head and the pain of over stimulation and _too much too much too much_ and when Thor sat back heavy into one of the chairs, pointed at his feet and said softer quieter _knowing_ , “Down.”–

–the Captain went down.

Down to his hands and knees, tossing away the shield and crawling the few feet to his Dom, knowing the others turned away out of respect but not caring if they looked because within the walls of their home, within the safety of their team his true submission wasn’t hidden and here at Thor’s feet, Steve’s true submission was seen and cherished and _known_. 

“You cut yourself.” Thor thumbed over Steve’s split lip and the sub felt the resulting frown clear down to his soul. “You are not to hurt yourself, my love. Not even on the bad days, not even when the missions are difficult, not even when the cameras are there and you are struggling for control.”

“I know.” Steve’s tongue was thick, his throat closed, his chest straining for air, he couldn’t _breathe_ seeing disappointment across his Dom’s perfect features. “I’m sorry. I’ll heal.” 

“You’ll heal.” Thor acknowledged but his blue eyes still flashed lightning. “But you are not to hurt yourself, even when you are on the edge. I will not have you bleeding.” 

“Yes sir.” Steve inched closer, then closer again, fingers clenching and unclenching. “I’ll do better next time.” 

“You need something to do with your mouth.” Thor said next and heat pooled instantly low in the submissive’s stomach, Steve’s lips parting automatically, instinctively in anticipation. “To be sure you are not clenching your jaw and grinding your teeth. I love your smile too much to see it compromised by stressful habits.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Open here.” The Dom tapped his finger at Steve’s bottom lip, then dipped inside the wet warmth and pressed his thumb down at Steve’s tongue to open him wider. A quick glance up showed the demi god what he already knew– no one was watching, no one would dare interrupt, so with one finger keeping his sub open and waiting, Thor undid his pants with his other hand and lifted his heavy cock free. 

“Yes.” the word was garbled around the Dom’s thumb, Steve’s blue eyes already half hooded and a flush staining his cheeks. “Yes sir. Please.” 

“Tis just you and I, my love.” Thor rumbled and Steve’s knees opened wider, his body sinking lower in a show of clear ready submission, head tipping back and breath already coming fast and strained. “You are to take me in your mouth and hold me until I release, clear your mind, ease the anxious habits, breathe.” 

“Yes sir.” 

Thor’s huge hand spanned the back of the Captain’s head as he brought the sub forward, and Steve came beautifully, instantly, broad shoulders fit tight between Thor’s thighs and mouth lush and lax as he took the Dom across his tongue and to rest at the back of his throat. 

It was an adjustment always, Thor was thick even un-aroused, long enough to choke a lesser prepared sub, hot and velvet smooth and Steve tried not to drool around his Dom, tried to relax his entire body inch by inch, his mouth, his tongue, his throat until he could breathe through his nose and inhale the very essence of the demi-god he called _his_. 

“Beautiful.” Thor carded his fingers through Steven’s hair and pressed down pointedly until another half inch of himself disappeared between the spit slick lips. “Breathe, my love. I will be the control you are so close to losing.” 

_Down_. 

Steve leaned his head into Thor’s hip and closed his eyes, breathed in the heady scent of sweat, of musk, of the curiously electric that was all Thor. The battlefield seemed very far away when he could feel every shift of his Dom’s muscle in the leg beneath his cheek, the horrors and stress of the day did not matter when Thor was tugging at his hair and rubbing comforting circles into his shoulders. The Quinjet and the rest of the team ceased to exist as Steve’s entire world narrowed down to the spill of salty sweet pre-spend in his mouth and the flex of Thor’s cock at his lips stretching them nearly obscene. 

The tense knots in his back eased as Steve forgot to fight to keep his posture and simply slumped and let his Dom take his weight. The unforgiving Quinjet floor faded to nothing under his knees as each slow, purposeful breath eased the itch of his suit at his skin. The act of pretending was exhausting but the sub couldn’t pretend here at his Dom’s feet, pliant and serving but not serving the way the world expected him to pick up the shield and lead the fight. No here Steve was serving simply by existing, pleasing his Dom simply by kneeling, finding himself in the act of losing himself as his eyes shuttered shut and his shoulders slumped and his mind fell step step step _down_. 

_Breathe_. Thor was warm and he was safe and Steve didn’t have to pretend. 

_Breathe_. His Dom was stable, his Dom was secure, his Dom was here. 

_Breathe_. Steve loved the taste of his Dom. 

_Breathe_. Steve loved the weight of his Dom. 

Breathe. His entire world was this one act and time ceased to matter. 

_Breathe. Down. Breathe. Down._

_Swallow._ Once, twice, slick spilling around his lips because there was no way to keep it all inside, tongue to clean the mess, to urge more from his Dom. 

Swallow once, twice and _down._

_Breathe._

_************_

_“_ You are perfect.” Sparks from Thor’s fingers as he trailed them up and over Steve’s naked body, from the tip of the Captain’s toes to the blond strands at his head, up and over and then _down_ again. 

“My love, exquisite.” Electricity arcing from the demi god to the submissive, and Steven arched up beneath the heat, straining at the cuffs along his wrists and instinctively trying to close his legs and clench his thighs. 

“No, no you will stay open.” Thor tested the spreader bar hooked at Steven’s ankle, satisfied with the charms and runes that gleamed golden on the piece, magic imbued into the bar to be sure it wouldn’t fold even under his sub’s impressive strength, and yet it would fall to pieces the moment Steven needed to put an end to their session. 

Thor was in control but only because his sub granted it so, the Captain controlling their moment even as he twisted and whimpered and bared every inch of his soul to _submit_. 

Steven had already finished once, twice, was well on his way to a third, proud cock bobbing stiff above his stomach, a cooling pool of spend dribbling at his navel and down the sides of his waist to soak their sheets. 

Twice Thor had called his lightning and lit pleasure so sharp it was nearly painful through the sub’s body, twice Thor had rolled thunder with his fingers deep in within Steven’s gaping, greedy hole, the rim puffy and swollen, his sac drawn up tight to his body and cock tipped bright red and pearl white as he leaked another spurt, another drool of sweet release as the Dom endlessly stroked and touched but not teased, never _teased_ , Steven only had to say the word and they would finish, end the tension stretched taut between them. 

Only a word, for Thor would never tease he would only give and give and give until his Captain could take no more. 

_Lightning_ , flashing from Thor’s eyes and dancing across Steve’s golden skin, the barest marks of searing along his swollen nipples and raking at sensitive sides, the lightest touch of _too too hot_ so Steve would writhe and twist and pant for more as his core clenched endlessly around nothing enough. 

_Thunder_ shuddering the air around them until Steve felt it like a physical touch on his body, like a caress to his cheek and a vibration through his soul, a tremor through his cock coaxing more and more until he arched his back and gasped a prayer of release and spilled a third time, thighs shivering and shoulders shaking and hands grasping at air where the charmed cuffs held him still. 

“Even the stars would hide from your beauty.” Thor murmured. “You are my heartbeat.” The Dom opened the spreader bar with a bare touch and growled in approval when Steven’s legs fell open wider. “The very air I breathe.” He was hard and hot, thick and pulsing, pushing past the first resistance at the submissive’s entrance and sinking far into the slick channel until Steven arced up and sucked in a harsh breath and let it out as a low low moan, wanting and filthy and not nearly satisfied so the Dom had not done enough. “Perfect.” 

“M-my love.” the first words Steven had spoken in hours, whispered barely audible and a lesser Dom would have missed it. “My Dom.” 

“I am yours.” Thor thrust slow and purposeful, dragging his cock over the already over sensitive prostate, through the already sore walls of his sub’s most inner places. “And you are mine.”

“Y-yours.” The sub’s gaze opened stunned and _gone_ , blue so deep it was nearly black, lips so red they were nearly scarlet, skin flushed and tongue pink and tears from the corner of his eyes because it was always too much and never enough all at the same time. “Please. Please–” 

_Breathe_. In and out, inside and out, so very far inside and so slowly out. 

_Breathe_. Pliant and lax and wholly trusting. 

_Breathe_. Coming again, again and bearing down on his Dom as he was filled again, over full again, spilling wet onto the sheets again. 

_Breathe_. 

“Enough.” 

_Down_. 

“You are _perfect_.” 


End file.
